Promise of Return
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: Merlin was found out and burnt at the stake. His last words - 'Arthur, I'm sorry, but I promise you, I will see you again'  No slash. A small bit of Arthur/Gwen.
1. Silent Tears

**Silent Tears**

Silent tears caressed the young Princes shadowed face as he turned away from the dying embers of his manservant – no, his friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaius shedding his tears quietly for his ward, and Gwen sobbing into Morgana's shoulder, Morgana having not shown a single tear. He looked to his father who was apparently speaking, but all Arthur could hear were the pained screams of his friend and his pleas for Gaius to be looked after and that Arthur stay alive, not a word could be heard in there about Merlin himself. Arthur walked away, wanting to get away from the pyre that his friend had taken his last breath on.

In the half light of his chamber, Arthur sat on the cold stone floor, his eyes glazed over with tears as he thought about the last words of his best friend – '_Arthur, I'm sorry, but I promise you, I will see you again_'. Arthur knew it was just to give him a bit of comfort, but what Merlin had said was the most honest thing Arthur had heard, he was sure of it.

Eyes followed the prince everywhere he went, and more than one set were smiling. His father was too happy about the execution, yet another sorcerer out of the way, they was his thoughts; but Arthur had thought Morgana had liked the young boy that was his manservant. Clearly he was wrong. She smiled at him as though consoling him for his loss, but behind the meaningless words that spilled from her mouth, he could hear the joy and happiness that she felt about his death. Arthur wanted to hit her.

It was dusk, and Arthur, along with Gwen and Gaius, had made sure he didn't go to sleep tonight. It was now a year since their friend had been killed in the burning flames, stood straight and proud in the failing light, each flame biting at his legs, each flame eating at his life.

There was a knock on the door of the council chambers, and woman who can't have been much older than Uther opened the door and walked in. Arthur and Gwen smiled at her as she was embraced by her brother. Hunith looked at him; sadness covered her red eyes as she then thanked the prince for inviting her along, in the memory of her only son. So often she had come close to losing him but never had, she had not thought about what would happen if he did ever die. She had hoped he wouldn't, at least, not in her lifetime.

Silently, the four of them sat side by side at the long, wooden table, thinking about the past with Merlin in it.

Arthur thought about all the banter he had missed this past year, and the way his useless, good for nothing servant had missed many of his chores - his room was a tip! Gwen thought about the good friend Merlin had been, when he had offered to throw himself into the fire for her. Gaius thought about how Merlin was the son he never had; someone who very rarely lied to him and all the times he had saved Camelot. Hunith thought about the boy's father and the boy's childhood, tears fell down her cheeks onto her shaking hands as she thought about how he'd been treated in Ealdor, how she hadn't got to say goodbye to him. She shook, and in that moment she hated Uther. The first person she had ever come to hate.

He had ruined the life of the one she loved and he had killed her only child.

Slowly the four of them stood. Gwen had prepared horses for the four of them to travel out to where they had put a stone of remembrance for Merlin.

The journey had been a quiet one, where everyone had sat thinking as their horses trotted down the road to their friends or families grave.

Sighing, the Prince finally spoke – 'We won't have long there. We left later than I thought we were going to, and I have to be back while it is still dark.' The other three nodded in understanding, unable to speak as each of them were hiding a small sob.

As they neared a lake, they all began to slow down. Gaius had said that this lake had meant much to Merlin while he was still alive, so more than four remembered him there.

Climbing off their horses each of them laid one small flower down next to the stone, and then they all sat down on the muddy, damp ground in silence; gazing at the calm lake, and letting it calm their tears. Hunith and Gaius sat together, a few metres away from where Gwen sat, weeping into Arthur's tunic, while Arthur gently rubbed her back, and spoke soft, calming words to her.

After an hour, Arthur stood up, Gwen having fallen asleep in the prince's arms. He knew he had to return to Camelot soon, but he needed to walk first. Going once around the small lake, he arrived back, and slowly the others stood and clambered onto their respective horses in silence, none of them wanting to break the silence for the thoughts of their friend. Finally, Arthur turned his back on his dead friend, who he knew, in reality, would never return.

Silent tears caressed the young prince's face as he trotted slowly away.


	2. I am

**I am…**

Many years had passed since Merlin's last breath, but the prince never forgot him.

He had been waiting ten long years for Merlin to fulfil his last promise, but he hadn't yet, and today Arthur was going to be crowned King, but he didn't want to be crowned if Merlin wasn't there to wash his royal socks!

He walked into the throne room, frowning at his father who was stood in front of his new throne. Ever since that fateful day, Uther had failed to gain the forgiveness of the prince, and Arthur thought he never would.

As he knelt before the old king, ready to take the final step into becoming the true king of Camelot, and not just a prince, a voice spoke out from the crowd, near to where Gaius was stood.

'Uther Pendragon, I believe that it is I who should be the one to give the Prince his crown.' There was a murmur as everyone looked around, including Gaius, but he had a slight smile on his face that meant that Gaius knew who it was.

'Who is it?' Uther ordered the answer.

'It is I. Uther Pendragon; I am the one who has made Arthur hate you, because you sought to kill me. I am the one who had served your son faithfully, yet you still sought to kill. I am the one that, for thirteen years, protected you, your son and Camelot, yet you still sought to kill. I am the one who your son holds dearly in his heart, his friend, yet you still sought to kill. I am the one who is here, to see not only the Prince's destiny fulfilled, but my own.

'You know who I am Uther Pendragon, as does everyone here. But I am not here purely to show that I am alive. I am here to fulfil the promise. The last words I ever said to Prince Arthur – '_Arthur, I'm sorry, but I promise you, I will see you again.'_' Merlin sighed, stepping out from behind the pillar next to Gaius, and looked over to the royal prince who knelt before the king. 'Do you not recognise me Arthur?' The prince paused and looked at the man before him in shock. He had changed slightly, got stronger and more confident, but Arthur could fully recognise Merlin as the same clumsy old manservant that Arthur had missed so much.

'Merlin? Is – is it really you?' The only response Merlin could give was a short smile before the prince had got up and embraced his servant. 'You have a lot of explaining to do while you're cleaning my chambers after this.' Merlin smiled. That was the Arthur he knew.

Gwen also smiled as she saw Arthur stand and embrace Merlin. She had always known that, no matter what Arthur said, he always missed Merlin, and the same went for herself and Gaius.

'Guards!' Uther shouted and immediately five guards surrounded them. Arthur drew his sword in response and turned to face the three guards that were in front of them. He frowned as he noted that his father still had not learnt from his mistakes.

'You shall not attack my servant. I don't care what is said by my father. He is going to be free to walk around in Camelot with no one trying to kill him. Although, even if anyone did try I imagine they wouldn't succeed', Arthur then turned to Uther with an angry gleam in his eye. Uther's anger at Merlin still being alive and well was also obvious. 'Father, there is no point in anyone trying to kill him. We have already seen him die once and yet he has returned, but that story is for later. I believe I am about to be crowned King,' Arthur paused before emphasising the last bit, 'and Merlin will be the one to put the crown on my head!' Merlin smiled at Arthur, removed his cloak from his shoulders and handed it to Gaius.

Everyone gasped. Merlin had the sign of the old religion imprinted on his skin, and very few seemed to know what that meant, but for those who did, they bowed and said 'my lord'.

'I'll explain later,' Merlin mumbled to Arthur's questioning face.

As Uther spoke the important words, and Arthur said his 'I do's', Merlin smiled and silently contacted Kilgharrah.

_He is about to be king, are there any new threats?_

_Only Morgana and Morgause at the moment, you should be safe from them, but remember the ancient prophecies young warlock._

Merlin stopped talking to the dragon as he picked up the crown and placed it on his friend's head. Smiling, Merlin stepped away from Arthur as he rose and turned to face his people, all of whom were shouting 'Long live the King, long live King Arthur.'

Arthur smiled and signalled for all to be silent. 'Thank you all, I could not be here today without your help. Each and every one of you have helped me to become the person I am today, and the king I will be for to all of you,' Arthur looked over to Gwen who smiled, and then looked back to Merlin. 'Today has been a strange day, with the arrival of an old friend, but, because of this, I would like to ask that not only my coronation is celebrated today, but I am going to remove the ban on magic, and my court sorcerer will be none other than my old manservant, Merlin.' There were many cheers as everyone clapped Merlin, who just stood there gaping at Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur were in Arthur's chambers, sat at his desk.

'So Merlin, how did you come back?'

'I never truly died Arthur; there was always part of me left here. Don't ask, for even I cannot explain properly, but I have been travelling since I was burnt here. When I heard that Uther was finally stepping down from the throne, I sought to travel here straight away. I got here late yesterday evening and stayed in my old chambers. I spoke to Gaius this morning and he said he'd smuggle me into the coronation.'

'What about that symbol you've got on your arm - why did people bow to you?' Arthur couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Merlin moved his arm up and put his hand over the shape, the mark of the old religion. 'I got this about five years ago. Kilgharrah told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed, and I found out that, to those with magic, I am like a king. I can execute those who use magic for evil, and help those who use it for good. Those people who spoke up about it or bowed to me, they knew what it meant, they have magic.' Merlin smiled at Arthur.

'You may go Merlin, but I want to see you in the council chambers tomorrow to talk about something of great importance.' Sighing, Merlin left the new King in his now perfectly clean chambers, which Merlin did, with a little help from his 'gifts'.

As he walked through the castle, many people welcomed him back, Gwen came and gave him a hug and Morgana glared at him. He arrived in Gaius's work room to see the physician smiling at him. Grinning, Merlin thought everything is the same, except now people know him for who he is.

**AN Wow! In about 12 hours I got over 200 Hits **** you guys are amazing **** Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert or reviewed. You make me smile **** luv y'all**

**Once again amazing people, please, please review.**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**

**Edit:**


	3. Troubled Sleep

**Troubled Sleep**

Merlin entered his chambers and sat down on his old bed.

Slowly changing into his bedclothes, he sighed. There was only one thing that made the prince act like he had done earlier in his chambers; Gwen.

Laying back on his bed and pulling the blankets up to his chin, he sighed again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_-Flashback-_

_Pain. Unbearable pain. Why was he in such pain? Where was the fire? He could smell it, the smoke, and feel the warmth of the fire as the heat rose upwards, but he didn't understand where it was._

_Slowly Merlin opened his eyes, winced, and closed them again. He was burning. Attached to a pole in front of so many people; and he was tied to the pole, burning in front of them._

_He heard someone call out his name in distress. This time he opened his eyes quickly before he closed them even quicker. He knew that voice, and the blond hair of the crown prince stood out against all of Camelot. His blue eyes misted over with tears, as he had to watch his friend die, the guards given strict instructions to not let the prince go anywhere. According to Uther, Arthur had to get used to people dying for him. Arthur wasn't slow in pointing out that Merlin wasn't dying for him, but because he had no choice in the matter, Uther had ordered his execution. Merlin half smiled at how Arthur had become a good man, and he will be a good king. Merlin just hoped to live to see that day._

'_Arthur,' Merlin whispered, his voice barely heard above the gentle sobs of Gwen and others who had known, and liked, Merlin. _'_Arthur, I'm sorry, but I promise you, I will see you again_'_. Why was he sorry? He was sorry because he had lied to the prince for so many years, he was sorry because Arthur had to watch him die. The prince turned to see Merlin's eyes blazing gold, and although he was already dying, Merlin had enough strength in him to do two things. One – conjure the beautiful blue and white shimmering orb of light to hold Arthur in place. Two – Silently speak to the Dragon who he had freed over a year ago, and ask for him to come to his aid. He knew he couldn't die; it wasn't his destiny to die yet._

_He heard the soft beat of wings and looked up as did almost everybody around him. As soon as he knew that everyone was distracted by the great Dragon flying above them he moved his magic away from the gleaming orb of light, thankful that Arthur didn't see it, and suddenly he was gone. The flames were dying down from the pyre. He had no idea what was going on. He just felt his body move swiftly away from the hot ashes that had lost their food._

-_End of Flashback_-

Merlin's eyes blazed gold as he woke from his nightmare. Gazing up at the ceiling, he knew it was false, that it had just been a nightmare, but still he gasped like he was running out of air from the flames; and the sweat fell down his thin face from the remembrance of the heat.

Finally calmed down, Merlin fell back into sleep, but not peacefully.

_-Flashback-_

_Merlin was led on his back, his head nearly touching a stone wall of a deep cave. There was a fire lit not far from where he lay, to keep him warm as he shivered, and a man sat next to it, humming quietly to himself._

'_Father?' Merlin asked uncertainly._

'_Merlin, thank God. I thought you would be OK, but I wasn't sure,' Balinor said, his voice gruff._

'_Father; I thought you died.' All Balinor did in reply was look up. Merlin saw a great shadow looming over him that he had not noticed before. 'I wasn't sure if you had come.'_

'_Young Warlock, even if you hadn't been a Dragonlord I would have been bound to come, for I am bound by a promise to your father. When I got there, you were too weak to get away yourself, having already been badly burnt by the fire, so I helped and transported you away, to this cave. When Balinor said he wished to see you, I brought him here. You have been under his care since, with a bit of help from me.'_

'_Thank you, both of you.' The Dragon just bowed his head, but Balinor spoke._

'_Merlin, you have been out cold for a long while, and you are weak. You need to eat and drink something and then go back to sleep.'_

'_How long was I unconscious for?' Merlin asked, but when neither Dragon nor Dragonlord answered he frowned. 'How long?' Merlin asked again._

'_On and off for nearly a year, but when you were conscious it wasn't particularly obvious,' Balinor whispered, as though he were ashamed. 'The burns were too extensive. We couldn't bring you round earlier, and we've already been waiting for a week for you to actually wake up.' Balinor stopped because of a cough. The dragon looked down mournfully._

'_He had me get a high priest of the old religion to save you.' Kilgharrah said to Merlin's unasked question. 'He couldn't let you die when you still had to protect the young Pendragon.' Merlin looked over to Balinor._

'_NO! Why did you do that?' Merlin said, before he looked up at the Dragon. 'Can't you save him?' he whispered silently._

'_I'm sorry Merlin, but I can not. He will die by the end of the night.' Merlin looked back towards his father, a tear now making its way down his pale cheek._

_It was later that dark night that Merlin saw himself sat down next to a growing fire, unable to control it due to his raging emotions; his father lay far off to the side, tossing and turning in his restless slumber before his untimely death. Merlin couldn't bear to look round at him. It would only cause him more pain than he already held._

_There was a thump as the Dragon came and sat next to Merlin on the edge of the steep cliff, and another thump as Merlin's breakfast landed in front of him, by the fire._

'_Young warlock,' The Dragon said, making Merlin look up. 'This hurts you more than anything, I know. I can see it. But you should wake him. I have no doubt he would wish to speak with you before he dies, and his death will be easier with you at his side.'_

_Merlin sighed as he stood up and walked over to his father, shaking him to wake him out of his sleep._

'_Father, you must wake.' He whispered into the Dragonlords ear. Balinor immediately jumped at the voice, before looking at Merlin and realising he wasn't a threat._

'_What is it son?' Balinor asked, his voice weak and cracking._

'_I was told that it would be easier for you if you were awake, and that you may wish to speak with me.' In answer to Balinor's confused look, Merlin looked at the Dragon._

'_He's right. I need to speak to you. Once you have been fully healed, you must go to your mother, for we have heard that she was so angry with Uther when Gaius told her you were dead. I have watched her, hidden in the trees, wishing to run out and comfort her, tell her all is not lost, but I couldn't. Now though Merlin, you must continue down your lonely road, find out who you are. See the world. When Arthur is ready to be king, you will hear about it, and only then can you return to Camelot with less chance of being executed. I wish you luck in defending the Prince. He is a good, honest man, and one day he will make a fine king,' Balinor's voice was now barely above a whisper. 'You will be at his side, my son. You have made me the proudest father alive, and never forget Merlin, I love you.' A coughing fit overcame Balinor and he could just say 'Farewell, Merlin, my son' before finally falling into such a deep sleep that he would never wake, and Merlin sat there, always wanting to stay by his father's side. He just sat, and thought over his father's words before, finally, the tears started to fall, his eyes starting to turn red._

_Balinor had said not to go back till he was fully healed. Now there was one more thing to heal: the gap in his broken heart._

_-End of Flashback-_

**AN I know Balinor is ment to be dead, but for the purposes of this story he is still alive, but Merlin is a Dragonlord. If the idea for him being unconscious for so long is unlikely then sorry, it just fitted with my story…**

**I know I said two-shot, but I was asked for another chapter by one person, and then about how Merlin lived by someone else. **

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**

**Edit:**


	4. Excalibur

**AN Sorry if you don't like flashbacks, there are more to come in future chapters I am afraid…**

**Enjoy.**

**Excalibur**

Merlin opened his eyes again, but this time, he was met by the blazing sun. The morning was young, and yet Merlin knew he had to get up; otherwise Arthur would most likely have him in the stocks. Merlin smiled at the thought. It would be like meeting an old friend.

When Merlin entered the council chambers that morning, he was surprised to see a couple of other knights in there. If it was about Gwen, other knights wouldn't be there, so it had to be about something else.

'Ah, morning Merlin, still not the early riser I see,' Merlin glared at the King but didn't retaliate because there were knights around. Merlin noticed Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine; a few knights he had only known a while before he was burnt – Sir Bedivere and Sir Kay – and a few new knights he didn't know. 'Some of my knights and I wish to know what you have been up to while you have been away.' Arthur then smirked, 'After all, you are a bit of a legend here now, as you have probably realised.'

'How much did you want to know? There is much that I have seen and done these past few years,' Merlin said, directing his gaze at Arthur.

'Merlin,' Arthur said with an exasperated sigh while the other knights smirked. 'I want to know as much as you can tell me in the few hours we have here.'

Merlin smiled at the King before it changed to a frown, and suddenly the glint in his eye was gone. 'I have seen and done much Arthur, even here in Camelot, but no one knew. The first thing I saw after I was moved from here was my father and the Great Dragon –'

'The Dragon? I thought he was dead. You said I'd killed him!' Arthur shouted, enraged, his voice rising dangerously.

'I'm a Dragonlord sire, the last Dragonlord. My father was Balinor. As I was saying, I saw my father; this was about a year after I had left, and the Dragon and my father had tried for so long to save me, but eventually they had only one choice left. My father knew of the importance of my destiny – I'll explain that another day, and not in front of all your knights' sire – and chose to get the cup of life so that they could save me that way, but for a life to be saved another life must be given. I had to watch my father die for a second time; believe me, it wasn't easy, I would never wish that feeling on anyone. I had wanted to block out the power to mirror life and death, but it was time for me to get used to it. I am a priest of the old religion, and I can mirror life and death. Anyway, after I was fully healed I returned to Ealdor. My mother used the excuse that she was getting too old a couple of times before my memorial so that she didn't have to come, in case she let slip that I was alive. I had to lie low for many reasons at that point in time.

'After four years at Ealdor, I left, and my mother went to the next memorial saying that it was now five years and she didn't want to miss it. I went off to the Isle of the Blessed with the Great Dragon where I was greeted by all the Priests and Priestess's of the old religion, then I was given this,' he pointed to the sign of the old religion on his arm before continuing, 'and it was explained to me that I was given this for I am, and will be the most powerful sorcerer ever. I am featured quite prominently in a couple of the Druidic prophesies because of my destiny.

'I have travelled around for a bit, travelling into Cendred's and Bayard's kingdom, and here. Four years ago Arthur, what happened here?'

_-Flashback-_

_There were screams everywhere; Arthur was leading a defence against an immortal army, but he was outside of Camelot's walls, and unable to defend properly. He sighed, wondering how they were going to win Camelot back. His father had been kicked out (quite literally) of Camelot, and was now resting after being injured in battle (a sword wound). Many men had already been lost, but now swords clanged together as they met in mid-strike and defence, shouts were heard over the angry roaring of the army left inside of Camelot. Only those outside of Camelot could enter, and those inside Camelot could not attack them. Arthur voiced the only explanation – 'Magic.'_

_Then, a voice could be heard above all the noise and screams, and slowly everyone went quiet. 'Arthur Pendragon,' the voice spoke with power, and Arthur noted that it was strangely familiar, but Arthur couldn't put a face to the voice. 'Meet me at the edge of the forest next to the lake, and bring Sir Leon and a couple of trusted knights with you. When you come, I shall hand you your salvation.' The voice stopped and Arthur immediately did as the voice said, grabbing Sir Leon, Gwaine (who had caught up with them a couple of days after the battle started) and Sir Percival. Running into the forest, Arthur saw someone move among the canopy with much grace, and yet a recognisable clumsiness._

_Finally entering a clearing where there was a perfectly still lake, with mountains towering above it at the far side, a young man entered, he could not have been much older than Arthur, and he was about the same height. A cloak was pulled tightly around hum and a hood covered his features so he would not be recognised._

'_Arthur Pendragon;' the person bowed his head slightly, 'Have you heard of the prophesy of the great sword, Excalibur, and the Once and Future King of Albion?' The cloaked person asked._

'_I have. Who are you, and why do you bring this up?'Arthur ordered._

'_Why Pendragon, do you not recognise me?' Arthur shook his head. 'I am destined to be the greatest warlock ever. My druidic name is Emrys, and you will meet me again, but under different guise and with a different name. As to why I bring you here, there is but one thing that can kill something that is already dead: a sword that has been forged in the dragon's breath.'_

'_But the last dragon was killed many years ago, I killed him. How am I meant to retrieve a sword that can't have been made?' Arthur was confused beyond doubt._

'_The last dragon is very much alive, but this story is for another day, Arthur Pendragon. The sword was made many years ago by your old manservant,' That made Arthur look up._

'_You mean Merlin?' Emrys nodded._

'_Yes,' Merlin now knew that Arthur would pick up the sword. He had learnt to scry and knew that Arthur missed him. 'It was cast into this lake as it was used by the wrong hand. Only you are supposed to wield the sword named Excalibur Arthur.' The voice stopped as Emrys walked into the lake, not worrying of the coldness of it as it hit the hem of his cloak._

'_I summon Freya, the Lady of the Lake,' Emrys called over the water, the sound of the battle cries just echoing over the lake and around the mountains. Arthur gaped as a person walked out of the water and up to the group of five, Emrys having walked out of the lake. Arthur could have sworn she recognised the young lady._

'_My lord,' The girl named Freya said bowing to Arthur and revealing the perfectly made sword that was hanging from her belt. 'The blade is named Excalibur, and it was forged for you long ago by one who you held dear to you,' Freya looked over at Emrys, 'Emrys, I believe that is how he is called, has been of great help,' She held her hand out and Emrys took it without a second thought. 'However, if you wish to find him, then you will fail, for all is not as it seems.' She nodded to the prince and handed him the sword. 'Emrys, please walk with me for a moment.'_

'_Thank you Freya,' Merlin said weakly, and Arthur knew the voice but he still couldn't put face or name to it. 'Good luck sire and I look forward to when we see each other again, and to when you truly know who I am.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Arthur opened his eyes, everyone gazing at him. Merlin had a lone tear running down his cheek, and there was only one reason Arthur could think for it. 'Merlin, are you Emrys?'

'Yes sire, I am. I could not reveal who I was to you then, for if Uther saw the light return to your eyes then he would know something had happened. Gaius told my mother about how much you were suffering, and she told me. However much I wanted to call you a prat or comment on your slowness when I gave you Excalibur, I knew it would give me away. I was worried that my one show of weakness as I spoke to Freya would give me away.'

'Freya was a girl that had been caught by a bounty hunter. At the stroke of midnight she turned into a giant black cat with wings. I don't know if you remember, but it was you that dealt her the mortal blow. That was a year or so before I was burnt. When she died I took her to the lake and she promised me she would repay me, I used my magic to make the boat leave the shore and burnt her; ever since that day, she has rested peacefully in the Lake of Avalon. I may never see her again now.' Merlin looked down and knew his tears showed more of his grief than was meant to be shown, but they couldn't be hidden.

**AN Please review. You make my day :)**

**Edit:**


	5. The Sword in the Stone

**The Sword in the Stone**

'We have another hour and a half, Merlin, so you may as well carry on.' Merlin looked up at Arthur who had the gentle look in his eye as Merlin let his pain show.

'Don't hit me, or Gwaine, will you!' At the mention of his name Gwaine looked up at Merlin. He couldn't believe Merlin was actually going to say this. 'Do you remember, two years ago, the sword in the stone?'

'Yes. Gwaine came back from there and told me to at least see if I could pull it out. He said we ought to make a trip there to see if I was strong enough.'

'Well it did prove you were a Prince, not a Princess.' Gwaine said smirking. Merlin let out a light laugh. Clearly Gwaine had been keeping Arthur in place while Merlin was away.

'There were many people around that sword, weren't there, all trying to pull it out.' Arthur nodded. 'But then there were some who sat back and watched other people fail. Meanwhile, one person was stood next to the stone with a hood up, letting very few see his face.' Merlin looked over to Gwaine and Lancelot. 'When I saw Gwaine and Lancelot arrive I had hope, for I thought you would be arriving soon too, but when there was no sign of you, I snuck into the tent in which the two were sharing for the and requested to speak with to Gwaine, as he was the only one there at the time. He nodded and walked out of the tent. Only then could I reveal myself to him.'

_-Flashback-_

_It was dark out here, in amongst all the trees. Merlin took Gwaine deeper and deeper into the woods, and only when even the sounds of the camp had died did Merlin finally stop._

'_Gwaine, I need you to do an old friend a favour. Go to Gaius and tell him that on the next anniversary, go to Hunith's, he'll know what it means. Then I need you to go to Arthur and tell him he needs to try and get the sword out of the stone, it is rightfully his, but don't tell him that. I have scried him recently and I know now that he has no intentions of trying to get the sword. I believe he has given up hope ever since I 'died'. I thought there was some hope when I saw you and Lancelot here, but there isn't any more._

'_Camelot is in grave peril again, however this time, it will not just be Camelot, but Mercia, Cendred's kingdom, and everywhere else in Albion; only the Once and Future King can withdraw the sword from the stone.'_

'_I will do as you request,' Gwaine said, looking at the still cloaked figure. 'However first I would like to know who you truly are.' Merlin sighed before lifting his hood away from his face._

_Gwaine gasped as the familiar look of his pale friend with dark hair was revealed to him, Merlin looked fine, but Gwaine could see he'd aged a lot since his burning. He looked older than Arthur now, whom he was a few years younger than. He quickly embraced Merlin before asking many questions, none of which were answered._

'_Gwaine, we don't have long. Only Arthur can take the sword. The person who claims the sword will unite the lands of Albion, and that future is given to one person in a prophesy made many years ago; if Arthur fails in his destiny everywhere will fall. Tell Arthur Emrys sent this message and that he needs to believe in himself, he can do anything even when I am not there,' Merlin said hurriedly. Gwaine nodded and turned, about to walk away, before Merlin spoke once more. 'Gwaine, tell no one who I really am, if you do, then all will fail also, for if Uther hears, he will never let his son become the hero of the lands like he's meant to be.'_

_- Flashback-_

'You knew, and you never told me! Why Gwaine?' Arthur felt more betrayed than ever, his anger was coursing through his blood

'I did not want to risk your destinies falling through. Honestly, if Merlin hadn't told me not to tell anyone, then you would've been the first to know. I know how much he changed you. You needed him, I did what I did for him.' Gwaine said, not at all worried by the looks some of the knights were giving him.

'Gwaine was right to do as he did, Arthur. As I said earlier, your father would have worked out I was alive by the look on your face, and particularly your eyes, Gaius told me the spark in them died when I was burnt.' Merlin said. 'Anyway, if Gwaine did tell you then and Uther found out you wouldn't have been allowed to go. When you turned up with Gwaine, Leon and Elyan I was so relieved. I thanked Gwaine in private before standing in silence as you pulled the sword out of the stone. People challenged you, but this was the only time, I think, that I hadn't had to use my magic to save your sorry arse.' There was a bout of laughter from the knights. 'I have kept a firm eye on you recently to make sure no one with magic challenges you for your right to rule Albion.' There was a long pause in which Merlin thought about what went on after that.

'Later that year, not long after the ninth year since I was 'killed', Gaius came to my mother's to check that she was well and still coping, he didn't, however, expect her to be thriving. I stayed hidden for the first day he was there. Disguising myself with magic or staying away from the house, and that night I stayed in Will's old house. Everything went fine, me and my mother tried to stay away from each other.

'The next day, a druid told me that there was a problem that I needed to sort out, being what I am among creatures of magic. They had found the body of someone magical, and only dark magic could have killed this person, for they were a powerful magician indeed. I spent almost a week searching, before I found Morgause and Morgana, going after yet another victim.' Arthur looked up at the name of his half-sister, driven by anger to her father, she had not needed to turn dark; she could have been like Merlin and helped the people of Camelot. 'I was disturbed, to say the least, that my ex-friend had turned against those who had magic as well, who, like her, had suffered at Uther's hand. They were killing blindly, and for no reason. Being who I am, I couldn't turn a blind eye to those in need, that definitely isn't me, but I knew that if Morgana saw me, word would be sent back to you and Uther that I was alive then my destiny would fail and I couldn't risk that happening, for your sake I couldn't let that happen.

'So I did the only thing I could do. Restraining the sisters, I slowed down time to get ahead of them, the trees holding them back so that they couldn't run off when they saw me step out.

_-Flashback-_

'_Morgana, Morgause, what are you doing?' Both girls gasped as Merlin stepped out in front of them._

'_You died. How come you're still alive,? We all saw you die in the flames.' Morgana spat._

'_Actually Morgana, you saw an illusion. I contacted the Great Dragon and he rescued me.' Merlin said, a slight smirk as Morgause's mouth dropped open._

'_Why would a dragon listen to you?' Morgause asked, slightly envious, Merlin noted._

'_Now Morgause, we can't have you in contact with the Great Dragon can we?' Morgause just squealed angrily. 'Why have you been killing those who are kin to you and me?' Merlin asked again._

'_That is none of your business, boy. Now, if you know what is best for you then you shall release us this instant.' Morgause said again, Morgana keeping her mouth shut. When Merlin shook his head, Morgause muttered something inaudible to him, and although Merlin felt his magic strain for a bit, he knew that Morgause's spell wouldn't work._

'_Morgause, your magic may be powerful, but not as powerful as mine. You see Morgana, this is one of the best things that could've happened, you getting me caught, for it has given me a chance to learn more about who I am.'_

_Finally Morgana spoke. 'He's bluffing, he must be.'_

'_Oh really,' Merlin said in response before undoing this pin on his cloak and releasing it. Bringing his arm up, he smiled. 'I'd release you, but as a lord that would be abusing the trust my people have in me.' Merlin looked up into the eyes of the sisters, who were glaring at him 'I can not risk the lives of magic for the sake of two people who are blinded by magic. I shall let you go, after I have stopped you from using magic, and after I have shown you who I truly am. Now, you can listen, or I can use my powers to get you burnt like I was, and for you to feel my pain.' His voice hardened and the witches writhed, as they too felt the pain of being burnt before Merlin carried on 'I am Emrys, and if you so much as threaten another one of our kind, or any in Camelot, you will regret the day you were born.'_

_-Flashback-_

'I trapped their magic inside them. Only someone with powers not quite equal to mine can free them, and I can think of no one that powerful yet.' Merlin said, he eyes glistening again, however he was not the only one. To hear of his sisters' betrayal to her kind had hit Arthur hard.

'When I returned to Ealdor, my mother told me that Gaius was out somewhere, so we sat down, and I explained what I had been up to for the week. Mother said that Gaius was to return here the day after. Unknown to me and my mother, Gaius returned earlier than he had thought he was going to, and he saw me talking to mother when I wasn't in disguise. He also saw my sign and upon entering to make himself fully known he nodded his head to me a bit. I believe that he wanted me to experience what it was like for people to do that so randomly if they saw me. I don't think he knew I had had that happen for four years. Once I told him of all I had done since, he swore he'd keep it a secret. Then, when word got to Gaius that you were to take over from Uther, he immediately sent word to me. You had saved an entry card to your coronation for my mother that Gaius was to take care of, but instead it was used for me.'

After a long pause, Arthur spoke, 'Thank you Merlin. I appreciate everything. I know that it must have been hard for you.'

'Hard, living away from home, from my best friend and from my uncle for about ten years, honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to live through it again, but sire, thank you.' Merlin smiled at him, and Arthur smiled back.

'No Merlin, thank you, for all your help for these years. I'm sure I would be dead without you.'

Merlin nodded politely at Arthur before standing from the table to leave. 'Merlin, speak to you tomorrow about something, please.' Merlin smiled, he knew this time it would be about Gwen, but he didn't mind. The prince had welcomed him back with open arms, and that was what was important. As he left the council chambers, he looked around the castle, taking in the surroundings and how similar they were to when he was last here. He smiled as he walked through the doors and into the courtyard, knowing that now he was welcome here, that people knew who he was and he didn't have to hide.

AN - Finally got the edits up, love you all so much! :)


	6. THANKS!

**AN I have decided to write a sequel which will be called Promise of Revenge. I will repost this, with edits (improvements and beta read) and then I shall post the sequel. Hint – don't expect it for a while at least not till late June, but by then I will have loads to put up. I shall post it on here when I have finished it and start to put it up; either that or you could put me on Author alert… At the moment I cannot get on from home :'(**

**On a different note!**

**Thank you all for your support through this fan fic (I'm a bit late in writing this!), I found the last chapter really hard to write. I'm pleased to hear of very few mistakes – none of my stories are checked for mistakes by anyone, I only scan through for anything obvious.**

**Once again thank you**

**Most of all too all those who reviewed or put this story in favourites or on alert:**

**Reviewed:**

**Cassy27 Word-Stringer TaintedxIllusion MirrorFlower and DarkWind sakura-fai FireChildSlytherin5 cooking-ninja18 Musingsage Anarra Twilight Gleek **

**Story Alert:**

**AphroditeCalling Ariacle Cassy27 Cooking-ninja18 Ditzyninja2249 Gaara'slilsis LifetimePasserby Lovable Loner Maybe Its Not A Myth Mell 592 MirrorFlower and DarkWind Mistress Moriarty Poindexter604 Snowboard TaintedxIllusion WhiteKingdomAngel WordStringer Moonhorse2 Tieleyes Alina Storm Twilight Gleek Black Light Brightness AutumnRoseSummerLily**

**Story Favourite:**

**TwilightFreaks95 Shadin Mel1592 Word-Stringer TRACE29 MoonlitIvy GuineverePendragon Defyinglogic13 ****-SCREAMM ****Twilight Gleek ****Rosalyn Bensler ****Kyheart Jissai ****Black Light Brightness yaoiaddict101**


End file.
